Burossamu Clan
The Burossamu Clan, or Blossom Clan, was a small clan once found in the unknown land where Kusagakure currently resides. They really had no influence in Kusa and generally kept to themselves with few shinobi coming from this clan. They would eventually become a nomadic clan sometime during the Second Shinobi World War. History The Burossamu Clan was always a small clan living near the edge of one of the lush forests of the land where Kusagakure currently is. Not much has been known about this clan but they have been around since the Warring States period before hidden villages were created. Nearly all the members of this clan were known to keep out of the affairs of the hidden villages and often associated only with Kusagakure. Though this was a fairly loose alliance so the clan had somewhere to stay and able to get supplies and things they needed. But they had no real influence in the Hidden Grass Village and eventually the clan would grow tired of this unknown land. Any few shinobi from this clan would eventually leave with them to travel the land sometime after the Second Shinobi World War and traveled from place to place. Unfortunately the clan has not been met with good fortunate as they were often caught up in skirmishes with other groups or clans in certain areas or dragged into the wars to follow, thus participating in the Third and Fourth Shinobi World Wars. This constant fighting would eventually lead their clan members to dwindle to very few in number and eventually leaving a handful left. By the time Homura and Sagiri Burossamu were born it's only been known that their parents were left of this clan and now the two preteens now remain. Unfortunately they are uncertain if their parents are alive or dead. Known Abilities Though this clan didn't have many shinobi many of them were known to be excellent users of the Five Main Nature Transformations and other abilities. Many were known for their skill in the use of whips and kenjutsu and chakra control. Because of the use of kenjutsu some believe that the Burossamu Clan may have had some distant samurai ancestors but this hasn't been confirmed. Many clan members have also been noted for their skill of combining their Nature affinities to their swords and whips, or other types of weapons and which are made with the special material that can channel chakra much easier. Also the clan has been known to have two common kekkei genkai of the Boil Release and Scorch Release, though it has been rare for them to show up except every three generations. And usually it is to the leader of the Clan's family and their extended family. Lastly, most members of this clan usually have affinities for Fire and Wind Releases but occasionally do have others. It's also quite common to see these members come up with unique techniques of their own, often based upon flowers. Common Traits A common trait among the Burossamu clan are dark green eyes with some having lighter shades. Some also may commonly have hazel but its rare to see any other colored eyes unless one has married outside the clan. Also a common thing to see is a flower marking branded upon these members, usually on the right shoulder or sometimes the right hip or back of the hand. What marking one gets is usually random and holds no true value, thus it does not increase chakra or enhance abilities. Known Members *Homura Burossamu *Sagiri Burossamu Trivia *Currently there are only two known living members of this clan but others are welcome to have origins from them if they ask.